Lost
by LexiMay19
Summary: An abused broken soul gets a miraculous that'll change everything. Years later, a new villain shows up calling herself Wolfheart. The team gets two new members and get tangled into the secrets of the Lost Miraculous. In their normal lives, they must face hardships together or their friendships will suffer. Confused. Heartbroken. Lost. Some things are lost for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to anyone who is reading this! This is a story I tried to write a while ago but ultimately failed. So...I'M TRYING AGAIN! Yay. It's been a while since I've written anything creative, so I might sound really bad. I hope that won't last long, but then again I'm not the most amazing writer. I hope you enjoy my story! To anyone who read my story before, this one has some changes. ;) I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS! **

The young girl cocked her head. In her hand, a small ornate box rested. She looked back up at the old woman.

The old woman had burnt tan skin and long silver hair was wrapped neatly in a bun. The woman had warm chocolate eyes that reminded the young girl of hot chocolate. She was slightly bent over and held a wooden cane in her hand. She smiled, wrinkles surrounding her mouth. Her scent lazily drifted towards the young girl. She smelled of wet grass and roses. She had a warm aura that seemed to surround her.

The woman nodded, gesturing to the box.

The girl blinked at her and looked down at the box. She traced the lines on the lid. She noticed the lines formed the shape of a wolves head.

Oh, how the girl wished she could be a wolf, a creature of such power and beauty. They were flawless in her eyes. The wind blowing through her fur in the morning.  
The thrill of stalking her prey in the dark lights of the late hours. The love of being surrounded by her pack.

The girl opened her eyes. She could _taste_ the fresh crisp air. How it felt so cool against her tongue and throat.  
She sighed.

"Why don't you open it?" The woman's rasping voice asked.

The girl glanced at the old lady. Her scratchy voice was nothing like her warm appearance.

"I can get you out of here," The woman promised.

Images flashed through her head. The pain and betrayal. His fist meeting her face. Tears running down her cheeks. The anger in his eyes.

Memories of her father came flooding into her mind like a mental tidal wave. She had turned to him when her mother passed. She could remember the emptiness in his eyes when he heard the news. Their house had never been the same. Gloom seemed to follow her around like a dark cloud. One day, it burst. She came home from school to find her father in the kitchen with a beer. She quietly greeted him and he snapped. He yelled while his only daughter cowered in the corner. He smashed the empty beer bottle on the ground, shards of broken glass shooting through the air. Several buried themselves in her skin. He slapped her and screamed at her that she didn't support him enough.

It only grew worse.

The beatings got worse and soon his screams became silent threats. The girl avoided going home as much as possible. She would join as many clubs and sports as she could. She particularly enjoyed the track and boxing. All throughout the years, no matter how bad the beatings were, track was her one escape.  
Some nights, she wouldn't go home. She had a foreboding feeling that her father was ready for her. Days without food, but that wasn't as bad as the disappointment she felt in herself. It was herself that her father was like this.

Her mother died in a car crash. If only if she had gone with her mother. Maybe. Just maybe. She might have seen the car and her mother could still be alive. Her dad would still be happy. He would still love her. Only that wasn't going to happen anymore. The girl regretted not as spending as much time as she should have with her mother.

"Well?" The woman rasped, breaking through the girl's thoughts.

"What do you say, Hope?" The woman asked.

Hope stared into the woman's now cold eyes.

"Are you willing to leave America and come to France with me?"

Her father would be alone. He would be worse off without her. Her heart started to splinter at the thought. Any of her dreams and goals would be forgotten if she stayed here. Maybe her father deserved this.

"Yes."

 **5 YEARS LATER**

Marinette raced into the classroom, tripping over as soon as she was in the classroom. Mmd. Bustier simply sighed and said," When you are entering the classroom, please be quiet."

Chloe cackled loudly and only a few giggles and chuckles were heard other than that.

Marinette heaved herself off the ground and plopped down next to Alya. Marinette immediately glanced down at Adrien. She sighed dreamily. She glanced up at the board and started to copy down her notes.

* * *

Alya started to chatter about all the exciting news that was going around the school as she and Marinette started to walk out of the school.

"I heard that we're getting _three_ new students!" Alya exclaimed.

"I hope they aren't like Lila," Marinette muttered.

"Me too," Alya agreed.

The two walked out of the front doors.

"See you tomorrow! And don't be late," Alya said, waving.

"I'll try!" Marinette replied, turning around towards her house. She walked into the bakery, the fresh smell of bread and pastries hitting her. She greeted her parents and ran upstairs to her room. Tikki flew out of her bag and dropped down on her desk. Marinette pulled out her homework, only to start to admire one of her Adrien posters.

Tikki giggled and broke Marinette out of her trance. Marinette felt the heat rush to her face.

"I hate homework," Marinette grumbled. Tikki simply smiled.

* * *

Stars twinkled and the moon was high above in the blueish-black sky. The soft sound of a pencil against paper was the only thing heard.

Marinette looked up from her design to see the dark sky. She glanced over at her clock only to see that it read 12:29 PM.  
She saw Tikki already collapsed on her desk, passed out. Marinette changed and climbed into bed. And let herself to sink into the darkness.

She woke up to the sound of her parents moving around downstairs. Marinette yawned drowsily. By the time she was fully awake, she was already late for school.  
Marinette quickly got ready in her usual pink outfit, woke up Tikki, and raced downstairs to the bakery. She snatched something for breakfast and ate it along the way to her school. She slid into the classroom to see her classmates chatting quietly with each other. She saw that Mmd. Bustier wasn't in the room yet.

She sat next to Alya. In front of her, Nino and Adrien were talking to each other presumably about something boys talk about. Alya shivered excitedly.

"The new students are coming today!" Alya said.

"Good morning to you too," Marinette joked.

Alya rolled her eyes. "I'll have some new people to interview," She continued. Marinette listened while Alya chatted on.  
"I heard two of them are from America," Alya said, waving her arms around.

Mmd. Bustier walked into the room.

"Alright, everyone," Mmd. Bustier said.

Everyone quieted down, watching Mmd. Bustier expectantly. Mmd. Bustier looked out into the hallway and gestured for whoever was out there to come in.  
A boy and girl walked into the room, glaring at each other. The girl had her arms crossed and her chin high as if she was boss. The boy had a scowl and his hands in his pockets. They both faced the class.

The girl had dirty blond hair with more brown in it. She had natural highlights on the ends of her hair; her hair extended down to her waist. She had fair skin. The girl had a slender jawline, but a strong build. She had long legs and was a few inches taller than Marinette. The girl had light brown eyes that Marinette mistook for gold. Her eyes were cold, but empty as if they had no purpose. She wore a black hoodie with a white wolf on it, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers.

The boy had also had light skin, but his hair was a much darker brown than the girl's hair. His hair went down to the start of his neck. It slightly covered his eyes, so he had to brush it out of his eyes. His eyes were the same dark brown as his hair. His eyes were warm and unlike the girl, his eyes were full of hope and purpose. He was slightly taller than Adrien. He wore a white hoodie with a black cow skull in the center, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. Marinette saw an anklet with what looked like a small part of a deer antler tied to it.

"Please introduce yourselves," Mmd. Bustier said, kindly.

The girl scanned her eyes over the classroom as if to see if they deserved to know her name. The boy, on the other hand, shrugged and answered," My name is Jay."

"Everyone say hello to Jay," Mmd. Bustier instructed the class.

"Hi, Jay," Everyone said in harmony.

"You can go sit by Ivan," Mmd. Bustier told Jay, pointing to Ivan. Jay did as he was told and sat down at the seat.

The girl frowned and glanced up at Mmd. Bustier. Everything was silent. "Will you please introduce yourself to the class?" Mmd. Bustier asked.  
The girl breathed in loudly, clearly annoyed.

"My name is Hope," She grumbled.

"Thank you, Hope. Go sit down in the back by Nathaniel," Mmd. Bustier instructed. Hope's shoulders dropped as if she had been in a tense state and she sat down next to Nathaniel. Marinette heard Hope quietly greet Nathaniel in a friendly tone.

Mmd. Bustier started the class, leaving Marinette to wonder how she felt about the new students. Jay seemed friendly, but she wasn't so sure about Hope. Hope...she seemed strange. It was her first day and she probably came from America. She wondered why the two seemed upset with each other. Marinette decided that she should introduce herself to them at the end of class.

 **That will be all today! I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment on what I could work on and what I should continue. I would very much appreciate that.  
Thank you for reading and I hope you will come back for more. I don't know what the rating will be, but I know there will be violence, so I might change it. Till next time my wolves! (Hope is my favorite character and my original character and you'll soon understand why I say wolves)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! First things first, I would like to thank** getagriptyr **for being the first to comment. Thank you so much! I hope you will enjoy the changes I have planned! This story will be different from the other story. I am really bad at dealing with my procrastination, so sometimes I might have five chapters one week and only one another week. I guarantee that there will be at least one chapter a week unless something really big comes up. That will be all for now. Enjoy!**

Hope wandered out of the classroom, her head down. This class seemed okay, but Hope could tell that the blonde girl in yellow was in trouble. And maybe her little friend too. Everyone else either had a friendly demeanor or they didn't care too much. Hope fingered the bracelet hidden under her sleeve. That class wasn't too exciting.

Jay walked passed her in long strides. She watched him, carefully.

How dare he say that she looked depressed!? Was he insane? You don't tell people that unless you know them! Just rude.

Jay glanced back at her and saw her staring. He smirked and faced forward. Hope frowned. She didn't want to know what stupid thoughts he was thinking.  
"Hey! You're Hope, right?" A sweet voice called out from behind her. Hope turned to see a small blue-haired girl racing towards her.

"Me?" Hope asked, stupidly.

The girl nodded. "Oh. Yeah," Hope answered.

"Welcome to the school! I'm Marinette!" The girl said, cheerfully. Hope cocked her head.

"Thanks."

"I hope you like here!"

And with that, she raced off to a dark-skinned girl with glasses. Hope watched them for a second more before turning around to head to her next class.  
Hope hoped that Marinette didn't want to become friends with her. People just stab you in the back and leave there to die, bleeding out.

Hope glanced back at the two friends.

 _That shouldn't be a problem with her though,_ Hope thought bitterly. Hope walked into her next class feeling slightly down.

* * *

Jay exited the building in the late afternoon.

 _That was one of most boring first days I have ever had,_ Jay thought. He looked around and saw Hope, that girl who couldn't take a joke.  
He should probably go apologize to her. Maybe they could become friends.

He ran up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and before she could open her mouth, Jay said, "Sorry about this morning."  
Her eyes widened slightly.

"Thanks," She answered, giving him a small smile. Jay returned the smile with one of his own.  
He waved bye and left towards his house. She waved bye and turned away.

Jay walked down the street. He walked among groups of strangers. He always wondered where they could be going. What could they be thinking?  
Jay crossed multiple streets and took in all the sights. Gold and red leaves drifted swiftly through the air. He hadn't been in Paris for very long and everything was new and fresh. He opened the door to his house, walked inside, and quickly locked the door behind him.

"Hey, Mom! I'm home!" Jay called out.

He walked down one of the _many_ hallways that led the kitchen. His mother stood by the stove, stirring a pot of spaghetti. She looked up from the pot and a bright smile lit up her face. She dropped the spoon and rushed over to him. She hugged him. Jay smiled and looked up at his mother. She had a round face and rosy colored cheeks. She had intelligent emerald green eyes and round black glasses. Her long tree bark brown hair was tied up in a neat bun. Jay's mother was dressed in a white nurse dress.

"How was your first day of school?" She asked, pulling away from the warm embrace.

"It was ok," Jay answered.

She smiled, wrinkles forming around her mouth. She pulled out her phone and gasped.

"I'm so sorry! I have to leave for work!" His mother gasped. She grabbed her purse and kissed him on the forehead. He pulled away with a half smile half frown on his face.

"Dinner's on the stove!" She yelled, rushing out of the door. The door shut with a loud slam and a small click of it locking.

"Bye," Jay whispered to himself. He drained out all the water from the spaghetti and poured some food into his bowl. He didn't bother with looking for any sauce, knowing they probably didn't have any. He plopped down on the floor and leaned against the wall. He glanced around the kitchen. Boxes lined the walls, but the kitchen was still scarce.

Jay felt the empty void in him grow a little bigger. He wished his sister, Camile, was here. She made everything better. Instead, she was still in America with his dad. Jay set the bowl down on the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. He lowered his head and stayed there for a few hours.

* * *

Hope got into the back of a red car.

"Hey, sweetie. How was school?" Nancy asked eyes on the road.

Nancy was okay. At first, Hope moved around America with the old lady. Just a few weeks ago, the woman passed Hope on to Nancy. Just a week ago, the old lady died. Nancy tried too hard. She had sun-kissed blond hair and dark brown eyes like a deer's. She had light skin and sharp cheeks bones. She had a thin twig-like body.

"It was ok," Hope lied. It was _so_ boring. It was not ok. It was _not._ Hope would have rather hit herself with that textbook multiple times.

Nancy was a single mother and had another child. She had a 6-year-old daughter named Vanessa. Vanessa still had round cheeks and dark brown hair. She had bright blue eyes. Hope had grown fond of Vanessa and helped around the house. Vanessa was very energetic for a 6-year-old.

"That's good!" Nancy said, peering at Hope through the rearview mirror.

"I still don't understand why I had to transfer," Hope grumbled.

"It's closer to Vanessa's school, so in case I can't pick her up, you can," Nancy replied.

Hope just nodded, staring out of the window. She sighed, looking up at the sky. Oh, how she wished she was free.

* * *

Hope was grateful for her own room. Her room was small, but it was still a room. She had a full-size bed pushed against the wall and small desk on the other end of the room. On her desk, she had a lamp and laptop. The black desk also had a small cup of pencils and pens and a small digital clock. Hope's bed had grey sheets. A window was right above her bed with grey curtains drawn.

A knock came from the other side of the door. Hope got up from her desk and opened the door. Vanessa stood on the other side with a large smile.

"Hey, Hope!" Vanessa said, squeakily.

"What?" Hope asked, bending down with a small smile.

"Want to come watch the news with me?"

"Sorry, but I have homework," Hope answered.

"Ok," Vanessa mumbled, her face falling.

Hope gave Vanessa a sad smile and patted her head.  
Vanessa wandered into the living room.

Hope shut her door and locked it. She leaped onto her bed.

"Hey!" A small voice yelled.

"Sorry, Lovetta," Hope apologized.

A little grey kwami flew up to Hope.

"You haven't transformed in a few weeks. Can we?" Lovetta asked.

Lovetta was black and grey. Most of her body was black and she had large golden eyes. There was a thick amount of grey fur around Lovetta's neck that extended down to her chest. On her delicate little paws, there were small dots of white fur. Lovetta had pointed ears; she had a sharp pair of canines. A small black tail was wagging excitedly.

"Yeah. I guess so," Hope answered.

Lovetta flipped and let out a cute squeal of excitement.

Hope smiled at the happiness of her kwami. Hope tore her eyes away. She pulled up her right sleeve to reveal a silver bracelet with a silver paw charm attached to it.  
Her arm was full of small cuts and scars.

Lovetta didn't notice and Hope raised her arm up.

"Fangs out!" Hope yelled.

Moments later, a black blur shot out of the window. It hopped to the roof and scanned over the city. The girl was wearing one suit. Most of the suit was black, but small parts of it were grey. On the girl's head were two black wolf ears; there was a stripe of smokey grey fur that ran down from her chest to her stomach. A tail extended away from her lower back. There were small dots of white on her hands. Underneath her gloves were small knives that looked like claws. There was a double-sided spear on her back.

 _I am Wolfheart_ , She thought.

She leaped off in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. The sun cast bloody red lights that oozed over the sky. Lights on the streets below started to blink.  
Several Parisians were walking in the directions of the homes. Wolfheart spotted a young girl and her father. The two were holding hands and looked happy.

Like she once was.

The father had black hair and a square jaw. He looked like her father.  
Had he come here to start a new family? Did he ever miss her? Did he ever look for her? Was he happier that she disappeared?

Wolfheart felt sick. Her emotions were starting to mess with her head.

But did he miss her? Was he even alive? What if she had stayed? Is he ok?

Ok? OK?! How could she still love him after what he did to her?

He didn't choose to be like that!

Yes! He did! If he loved you, he would have dealt with it!

That's not how it works!

Wolfheart felt a sudden burst of rage. Her father never cared! She had to target something to get her rage out.

The predator in her gave her one.

She let out an animalistic howl of fury and set her eyes on the man, her eyes burning with vengeance.

 **That will be all for today, my friends. I hope you enjoyed it! For anyone who read my original story, you might be able to tell what one of the changes is. I added multiple. Well, I write the next chapter as soon as I can! Till next time, my wolves!**


End file.
